


To Be Dancing With You

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10th anniversary, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's an anniversary fic so of course I included pancakes, M/M, Smidge Of Angst, fluffy ending of course, lawyer!Cas, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel never comes home for their 10th Anniversary date so Dean goes to Cas' workplace to find him.





	To Be Dancing With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to post this two days ago but apparently sleep is a thing I needed??? 
> 
> However(!!!) Dean and Cas didn't officially meet until two days after Dean was gripped tight and raised from perdition, which means this is perfectly on time ;) 
> 
> Beta'd by @[galaxystiel](http://galaxystiel.tumblr.com) :D ♥

 

* * *

 

Dean has been up early, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek before he rolls out of bed. He mumbles a quiet, “Happy anniversary,” and leaves the house. He’s had their evening planned for weeks.

Dinner at a restaurant, nothing too fancy, but one that serves Cas’ favourite wine and proper steaks and they have the excuse to wear their nice clothes. Then a walk around the local park, during fall they often string up lights creating a beautiful atmosphere.

Except, Dean’s been looking at his watch for the past hour waiting for Cas to come home. He’s text him several times but hasn’t gotten an answer and he’s beginning to worry. No doubt Cas has stayed at work, he had mentioned a new client, and he expects he’ll be running through paperwork even at this late hour.

There’s no way they’ll make it to their reservation, Dean’s not even sure why he tried. They’re both workaholics, and in recent times have spent more time at work than they have with each other. Thinking too hard about it makes him hurt deep down in his chest where he can’t even reach to soothe.

Dean calls the restaurant and cancels their table. He texts Cas again and calls him. Voicemail and no answer.

Dean’s already showered and dressed to go out, and his light blue tie feels tight around his throat. He just wanted one evening with his husband. After ten years, ten-freakin’-years they deserve a night off. He sheds his cashmere jumper, throwing it on the back of the couch in frustration.

He grumbles to himself before picking it back up and folding it neatly. He laughs to himself, he and Cas have really straightened each other out over the years, from useless college students who left dishes for weeks and only did laundry when they ran out of clothes to functioning members of adulthood with Cas doing his work as a non-profit probono family lawyer and Dean running his own restoration and auto-repair shop.

When 10pm comes around and there’s still no word from Cas, Dean gives up.  He grabs his coat and heads out the door.

He drives to Cas’ office, a high rise in the middle of the city and takes the elevator to the fourth floor. He sees Anna just as he exits, packing her things and making to leave.

“I don’t think Cas is wanting to leave any time soon,” She comments.

Dean huffs.

“He’s been locked away in his office for the last eight hours.”

“It’s supposed to be our anniversary,” Dean explains, crossing his arms. “I called him and text him with no answer, for all I knew he was dead in a ditch!”

“His cell has been on Kelly’s desk all afternoon, he refused to take any calls until his work was done.” Anna sighs, looking sadly at Dean. “Happy Anniversary to you both, it’s what? Seven years?”

“Ten,” Dean smiles softly.

“Woo, you two deserve a break,”

“And I intend to get it,”

Anna says her goodbyes and Dean creeps towards Cas’ office. Office 401 has been Cas’ office for so long the place is practically part of him. There are small plants dotted around, English Ivy trailing down a bookcase, Aloe Vera on the windowsill and another kind of leafy succulent that Cas always has to remind him the name of.

Cas is leaning over piles of paper, a giant whiteboard is littered with his handwriting, a mixture of loops and scrawls. He watches as Cas massages his temples and viciously scribbles something out.

Dean takes the moment of pause as his chance to enter. Cas looks up, frowning upon whoever has entered but his expression quickly softens and then turns guilty as he’s faced with Dean.

“Dean...”

“You never came home,” Dean shrugs, trying his best to play off his feelings. “I booked a table at Laguna for us, thought it’d be nice. I called you Cas, but it turns out your phone has been on your PA’s desk since lunch.”

“I’m sorry, this case—”

“I don’t care about the case!” Dean snaps. “This is our tenth anniversary. We don’t get another of those, you can spare a few hours for us.” Something deeper than guilt shifts though the air and Castiel slowly but surely shoves his papers away and stands up. He nods at Dean in a strangely detached way and exits the office, leaving Dean in the doorway.

Dean catches up to him and walks beside him with a tense silence between them.

“You cancelled the dinner reservations?”

“It’s nearly eleven, Cas, the restaurant’s closed,” Dean explains quietly as they climb into the car.

“I’ve ruined it.” Cas puts his head in his hands as Dean starts the car. As he drives off, hitting the highway in the opposite direction to their house.

If Dean’s honest, he’s as much to blame as Cas for their anniversary not going well, he never told Cas about their date, so he can’t blame him for that. Dean sighs to himself, resting a hand on Cas’ thigh to comfort him and turns on some of Cas’ favourite music.

“We still have time.”

Dean pulls into the parking lot of a twenty-four-hour diner, the stony ground kicking up beneath the Impala and making Dean flinch.

“Why are we here?” Dean grins at Castiel. Obviously Cas has been cramming so much information about the new case into his brain that he’s forgotten the destination of their very first date.

“C’mon, man,”

Dean smirks as Castiel raises a brow at him.

“We had our first date here? Remember we shared pancakes and a—”

“Cherry milkshake, it was gross,”

“I know!” Dean laughs.

Dean pulls Castiel out of his side of the Impala even though it’s awkward. He gets to press a kiss to Cas’ lips before he feels the cheap diner food calling him.

Inside is cosy and warm, there’s barely a handful of people in booths and they pick one off to the side. The waitress comes over quickly with a hug of coffee and they both upturn their mugs.

“Any food for you boys?” She asks. Cas is about to shake his head, but Dean cuts him off.

“Ten maple and blueberry pancakes, please,” She looks at him like he’s grown an extra head, so he smiles and elaborates. “We’re celebrating out tenth anniversary,”

She whistles, “God help you when you reach fifty!”

That stumps Dean for a moment and he imagines a tower of fifty pancakes, laden with maple syrup and adorned with blueberries. 

“Dean, you’re drooling,” Cas tells him and snaps Dean out of his daydream. He licks his lips, but Cas had been teasing.

The pancakes take their time but the silence between them seems to be less tense than before. Dean reaches out and rests his hand over Cas’ which had been playing with the corner of a napkin.

The tower arrives and Cas looks ready to devour it in one go.

“When did you last eat?” Dean exclaims.

“Lunch maybe?” Castiel replies, he cuts a chunk of pancake out and eats greedily. Dean just smiles. “Have I told you yet how gorgeous your outfit it?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Simply scrumptious.” He punctuates the words with more bites of the pancakes.

There’s about fifteen minutes left of their special day, so Dean drops a quarter into the jukebox sat on their table and chooses a song.

The steady tune by Journey fills the room, tinny from the small speakers in the corners. Dean grins and mouths along with the words as it builds up. Castiel shakes his head, clearly not feeling the caffeine and sugar rushing through his body. 

Dean slides out of the both, swaying his hips in time with the music and dragging his reluctant husband with him.

“Dean, this is embarrassing.”

“Ain’t like there’s people here to judge,” Dean says, pressing his body close to Cas’.

They dance, in and out of time with the music, laughing at each other and picking at the pancakes. When the upbeat song ends, ‘ _Every Breath You Take’_ follows and Dean pulls Cas in close, one arm around his waist and the other linking their hands. The song is much slower, and they slow dance with each other in the aisle of the diner.

Dean remembers their wedding fondly, their first dance as a married couple. They’d been so nervous even though they’d awkwardly attended dance lessons beforehand, they stepped on each other toes and spent most of it looking at their feet before deciding the whole thing was ridiculous and they shed their jackets and began dancing like they were ten years old again.

They both tilt their heads back and laugh as they repeatedly step on each other’s toes – they’ve never got the hang of it – and Dean’s hand wandering too far down for such a public space.

The waitress doesn’t seem to mind them as she comes by and refills their coffee mugs.

Eventually as Cas rests his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, they realise it’s no longer September eighteenth.

“Thank you for an amazing anniversary,” Cas whispers into Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry, from now on I won’t work so late, especially without my phone.”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
